Trigun:The 80 Billion Dollar Man
by Elijah2
Summary: The Reward is higer and Vash now must face himself
1. Default Chapter

Trigun: 80Billion dollar Man

The fight between brothers had finally ended. Vash defeated his brother, Knives, and fulfilled his promise to Rem by protecting all of man kind from the harm Knives would have brought upon them. 

Vash walked to the town, Carrying Knives on his back, where Milly and Meryl were waiting for him. Meryl ran up to Vash with lots of excitement. "YOU'RE BACK! I've missed you so much." Meryl said "Why did you keep me waiting so long?". Vash tried to explain but was interrupted by Milly's curiosity (which was not hard to see) on who Vash was holding and what Vash did to him. "Who's that?" Milly asked. Vash replied "oh, he's my brother Knives. I had to try and stop him from destroying all life….with out me killing him in the end. He will be alright". Vash turned to Meryl and said "come now, we're done here, lets move on to the next town we will drop Knives at a hospital at the next town, we have asked too much from this town already." Meryl replied "if that is what you think is best…ok! Lets go!" Then Meryl turned to Milly "Did you hear Milly? We're off again! Pick up you're cross and lets go!". 

Knives was still unconscious and 1day had passed. Vash, Meryl and Milly decided to sit and camp out (because it was getting dark) for the night, for they knew that the next town was less then a days away from where they were. Vash and Meryl were sitting out side under the stars while Milly was suppose to be watching Knives in case he woke up, but she her self fell asleep. "Wouldn't it have been best to stay in the other town and Let Knives recover there?" Meryl asked. "Like I said, We've asked too much from them and besides, I heard that the medical care was a little more advanced November (The name of the town)". "Well, if you say so…" Meryl said while cuddling up closer to Vash. "Isn't it a nice night?" Meryl asked. Vash nodded as Meryl rested her head on Vash. The time grew later and Meryl fell asleep on Vash, so quietly, Vash picked her up and placed her in the tent in between Milly and Knives. Then Vash went outside to keep watch for anything which may attack. 

Morning came. Vash put the tent away and Picked up Knives (who was still unconscious) and said, with a smile, "Get you're things together, we're going now. We'll get something to eat once we reach November. We should be there in about 2hours or less" then he turned and started to walk very slowly. 

They finally made it to November. Vash turned to Milly and Meryl and said "I'll meet you at that restaurant over there, I'm going to drop Knives off at the hospital". Meryl and Milly both replied. "Yes". Vash walked into the hospital and Knives was taken right away.

Meryl was about to walk inside the restaurant when, Milly called her. "Ma'am!" she said. "Come quick!". "What is it?" Meryl said. "Isn't that picture on the wall Mr. Vash?" Milly asked. "huh? What are you talking about?" Meryl replied turning to see what Milly was talking about. Milly pointed at the poster and started to read it out loud to Meryl. "Wanted, Dead or alive. Vash The Stampede. Reward is now $80 000 000 000.00 (80 billion)". Meryl pushed Milly out of the way in a panic checking to make sure Milly didn't get mix things up, like she usually does. This time however, Milly was reading it right. The poster had a big picture of Vash and the reward did get bigger then before. A tear fell from Meryl's face as she whispered "Vash…"


	2. The reward has risen

Vash felt that it was safe to leave his brother for a while. Before Vash left the hospital, he told the people at the desk that he would return tomorrow to check up on Knives. Vash then exited the doors and turned his head only too see a poster with his picture on it and a higher reward. He then turned his head forward only to find that he was surrounded by all the people from November. There was no use trying to escape because there was no place for Vash to run. Vash was arrested. 

Milly and Meryl were among the crowed and because they couldn't get through, the followed Vash to the police station where they locked Vash up, very securely, by chaining his hands together and his feet together to insure that he wouldn't escape. "HE'S INNOCIENT! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Meryl yelled to the police officer. The police officer just sat there and replied "He destroyed Augusta City and put the hole in the 5th moon. We have orders, and those orders are to arrest Vash the Stampede" Milly then interrupted "Will you be releasing Vash?". The officer Laughed while Milly was staring at him with a serious face. The officer stopped realizing that she wasn't joking. He then said "I'm sorry but his execution is scheduled for tomorrow at Noon". Vash, who was in the cell behind the officers office, heard everything and gave a quiet sigh. 

The cell door opened and Vash looked up. He heard the police officer say, you have 5minuiets. Meryl and Milly walked in. Meryl with tears in her eyes. "It'll be ok Meryl" Vash said in quiet voice. Vash thought to himself "It'll be ok only is Knives stays alive, if he dies or gets killed or something, all life is doomed!". "Umm…Vash?" Milly said as Vash turned his facing her with a smile on. "Yes?" He replied. "I don't want you to leave, I'll hate you if you leave us now!". Meryl turned to Milly. "I don't think that those were the right things to say, he doesn't control this situation". Vash whispered "This is my fault…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. We would have been better off in July city. We shouldn't have left. I'm sorry" Vash shed a tear. "Please, watch over knives….". Meryl Nodded. Just then the police officer opened the door. "Times up!" he said. Meryl didn't want to leave. "Go on, I'll be alright" Vash said. Meryl nodded. "You will come back tomorrow morning right?". Meryl nodded again. She then turned and left with Milly. 

The next day came. Vash, not being able to sleep because of all the chains in the way making it hard for him to lay down, sat (like he had any other choice) and waited for Milly and Meryl to return. Hours passed and they never showed up. Only one hour till 12:00, which was Vash's execution time. Vash sat there with his head down. He thought "It would be best if Milly and Meryl didn't come and visit. I understand, this is hard for them…I wouldn't want to make them even more sad then they already are…". Just then the door opened. Vash looked up. "VASH!" Meryl cried. Vash told Milly and Meryl that he didn't think that they would come and visit for the final time. Meryl said "You think…we'd not co…come and…" she couldn't continue. Vash forced a smile and whispered "Like I said last night…it'll be ok…I'll always be with you. Don't forget, you have Knives! You promised me you would watch him. Make sure that…that he doesn't kill anyone…". Meryl couldn't stop crying. Milly tried to comfort Meryl "Ma'am, like Mr. Vash said, things would be fine". The door behind Milly and Meryl opened. A man spoke. "Sorry ladies but you'll have to leave now, we're ready for Vash". Meryl didn't move. "I…I'm not…go…going to leave…Vash…" she said. The man spoke again "You must leave. If you want we'll be hanging him at the town square. If you really want to see him go there". Meryl really started to cry. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM DIE! I-I don't want….him to go…" she said crying even more then before. "We're sorry ma'am" the man said. Milly patted Meryl on the shoulder and they left and headed towards the centre of the town (the town square) and waited. 

The police car came in with Vash sitting in the back not looking scared or worried. He just had a serious look on his face. The officers stepped out of the car. The went to the back opened the door, grabbed Vash and pulled Vash out of the car, thinking that if they let he get out on his own he may try to escape or something. Vash's hands were tied behind his back to insure again, that Vash wouldn't try and escape. The crows were shouting and cheering because they finally caught the legendary outlaw, "Vash the Stampede". The police officers pushed Vash up the stairs. The crowds got louder. Everyone was celebrating and cheering. Everyone except Milly and Meryl, who were both in the front trying to stay strong. The were both standing there with teary eyes whispering "everything will be fine, stay strong Vash". Out of the both of them, Meryl was in the most pain. She couldn't watch. Meryl suddenly whispered "Vash…".

The police put a black hood over Vash's head and out the rope around his neck and tightened it. Meryl started crying even harder "VASH! YOU CAN'T KILL….YOU CAN'T KILL VASH!" Milly was trying to hold Meryl back. Meryl struggled to try and release herself from Milly's grasp but it was no use. She just gave up and cried as before. "Vash…" she whispered. 

The clock struck noon. The trap door beneath Vash's feet was released. "VVAASSHH!" Meryl yelled with tears pouring down her eyes and being held back by Milly who was also crying. "Ma'am…" Milly said in a sad tone. Just then something flew by which coincidentally cut the rope just as Vash was falling. Instead of breaking his neck or just hanging there, Vash fell all the way through. When Vash landed, his hood fell off and he had a very confused look on his face. Milly and Meryl ran to help Vash, while the towns people turned only too find that a giant man catching his boom-a-rang which was being used to destroy and get revenge on the town because he was recently kicked out, along with the rest of his gang, for misbehaving. He took a step and looked around. He then noticed Vash sitting on the ground. The big man said "I came here to destroy this town but, I'll spare it if you hand Vash 'The Stampede' over to me". Without thinking they grabbed Vash and handed him over to the man. Meryl, like usual, tried to chase after Vash but was being held back by the towns people this time. A tear flew off her cheek. "Vash…" she said quietly.

Because the Big Man didn't want to carry Vash and he knew Vash would not walk freely he took some tied it around Vash then dragged him out of the city. With in minuets they we're out of site, even Vash who has being dragged behind. 

Vash felt that he must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember anything long after being dragged out of Town. He awoke in some cabin with his hands tied behind his back, rope around him and his feet tied. The guys who took him, were sitting eating and drinking. It was like they were partying. Vash thought to himself "now's my time to get away, their all distracted". What Vash didn't realize what that the one piece of rope the had used to drag him to the cabin was tied to the leg of the table (Obviously they didn't trust Vash). Vash couldn't get the knife in his boot to cut the rope so he hoped that no one would notice him crawling out. Vash got Half way across the room till he couldn't get further. He tried and tried but it wouldn't go. Vash was wondering why he couldn't move any more. He looked behind him only too find one of the henchmen there. "Does the Dog want off his leash?" he said sarcastically with a chuckle. "Leash?", Vash thought while following the rope which went hidden behind some boxes then lead out from behind and tied to the tables leg. "THAT'S IT! HOW COULD I NOT SEE IT BEFORE! How could I be such an idiot". All Vash could really do now was sit and hope for the best.


	3. Knives Awakens

Knives awoke. "Where...where am I?" he thought. Just then a nurse walked in. "Oh! You're awake" she said as she put some food on the table next to him. Knives never said a word. The last thing Knives remembered was him fighting Vash. Knives stood up, put on his usual suit and left the hospital, still hurt and in pain. As Knives was about to leave he noticed 2 women waiting at the front door. It was Milly and Meryl. "Knives…" Meryl said slowly walking up too him. "I'm sorry" she continued to say. Knives stood there confused. "What's wrong?" he asked "and who are you? How did you know my name?". Meryl looked up eye to eye with Knives. Her eyes were still teary. Meryl explained everything which had happened. Knives stood up. "Well crying won't bring him back, we'll just have to go save him ourselves!" Knives said. Meryl asked "how will we be able to save him? You still need to recover". Knives nodded and said "I'll be fine, don't worry". Then a thought entered Knives' mind. "Why am I being so nice to these humans?". He just couldn't understand. 

Vash was starting to feel hungry. "Umm…I don't mean to bother you but…" Vash started. The big man yelled "What do you want this time?". Vash continued "Well, you see….I haven't eaten for about 2-3 days now and I'm really very hungry…could I possibly have some food?". The Man laughed. "Alright I'll let you have something, I don't want you to die....yet" he said in his deep voice while grabbing a plate, filling it with food and placing it on the floor in front of Vash. "Just one more thing?" Vash asked. "What now!?" the man replied in an angry-annoyed voice. "I can't eat with my hands tied behind my back. The Man smirked then snapped his fingers. One of the other men walked up to Vash, restrained Vash while another untied the ropes around him then untied the ropes around his hands. He then retied Vash's hands in the front then retied the rest of the rope, even tighter then before, around him. "Better?" then man asked. Vash with the pain of the rope digging into his wrist and arm said "I-I do ha-have one more re-request. Pl…please loosen these r-ropes". Everyone in the room began to laugh. "Who do u take us for? Idiots?" one of the men said. Then everyone went back to eating. Vash sat quietly on the floor eating very slowly. It was very difficult for Vash to move. His arms, wrists, Legs, and feet were tied. 

Once Vash was done eating he yelled out "THAT WAS DELICIOUS! I'M ALIVE AGAIN!" while also struggling to loosen the ropes a little. Vash then asked "May I have water or something to drink?". The men were getting very annoyed with Vash, so they poured him some water and slipped some sleeping pills in it to shut him up. They handed Vash the cup of water. "You really expect me to drink that?!" Vash exclaimed looking at the cup. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WATER!?" one man yelled. "Don't think I didn't see you put that stuff in my drink". The men started to really get frustrated. Three ran up. One man grabbed Vash's mouth and forced it open, the other restrained Vash and the last man took the water and poured it down Vash's thought. The man holding Vash's mouth then forced it closed and the guy restraining Vash, plugged his nose not allowing him to breath till the liquid was completely swallowed. Vash swallowed and within minuets, fell asleep.

Vash needed to talk to Rem, so this was the perfect time. "Rem…" Vash said. Rem turned and smiled at Vash. "What do I do now? All this stuff is happening, why?" Vash asked. Rem turned her head and looked up. She said "don't worry Vash". Vash looked at Rem and sighed. "I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried for those two girls…"he replied. Rem said to Vash "remember what I told you, you're ticket through life is always blank. You create your future. If you give up, you're future will end. If you stay strong and believe Things will turn out fine". Rem smiled and then left. Vash called out to her, Rem just turned, waved good bye and continued to walk away. Vash knew to stay strong from that point on.

Early the next morning, Vash awoke finding himself laying in the middle of nowhere, with just his feet tied and his hands tied behind his back again. The rope around his arms and legs was gone. Vash was still feeling tired from the sleeping pills which were slipped into his drink. Everything was blurry for Vash. Just then Vash felt a strong kick at the left side of him. He rolled onto his stomach. "WAKE UP" Vash heard a man say. Some men picked Vash up very roughly and set him on his feet. The cut the rope around his ankles so that Vash could stay standing. Two men held Vash in place while some others punched him in the stomach several times. They then threw Vash on the ground. Vash landed on his back and hands and slid a bit on the ground. His right hand was scrapped and his shirt ripped (his coat was at the cabin). The men Picked Vash up again and then ran. Just then the big man approached Vash who was in some pain. "You have some strength in you, Vash 'the stampede'" he said. Vash stood there trying to show no pain. The big man then stepped back and threw his boom-a-rang. It flew by Vash hitting his left arm and cutting that sleeve but not his arm because it was metal. The boom-a-rang then came back on the other side of Vash Cutting his right arm and sleeve. Vash stood in the spot he was in pain. His right arm started to bleed and it hurt like hell. The big man approached Vash. "How was that possible, my boom-a-rang should have cut threw you and yet somehow it missed…". Vash just smirked then collapsed to his knees because of the pain and the loss of blood. The big man Decided to just take Vash to the nearest City, which was September, and turn Vash into the police and get his reward. One of the big man's henchman took some material and wrapped it around Vash's cut arm.


	4. The reward is granted

Vash was taken and handed over to the police in September and The big man and his followers got the 80billion dollar reward. Vash was once again in a dark jail cell with his hands chained together and to the wall. "Things just keep getting worse…" Vash thought to himself with a big sigh. 

The Jail cell door opened and an officer and a guy wearing a white trench coat walked in. "So this is Vash 'The Stampede'?" The man in the white coat said. "Yes. Yes he is Prof. Totoya" the officer replied. Totoya walked closer to Vash. "Hello Vash, I'm Prof. Totoya" he said. Vash looked up and said a quiet "hi…". Prof. Totoya and the Officer started to talk then left the room. The talking faded away and Vash looked down. He just sat there looking at the ground wondering how the others are handling this. Vash never had one thought about what will happen to him.

The cell door opened again. This time Prof. Totoya and three officers walked in. One officer was guarding the door of the cell while the other two approached Vash. One officer grabbed Vash to make sure Vash wouldn't move. The other took the chains off Vash's hands. While he was doing this, Prof. Totoya walked up too Vash and said "You'll be coming with me". The chains were finally un locked. Vash's hands were free. The officer had the rope ready to tie Vash's hands together but Totoya said "That won't be necessary". Vash got up. Totoya lead the way out. There was one officer in front of Vash and the two were behind. They walked right to a car. Totoya went to the driver's side and Vash stood there until he was told by the officers to get in the back, but Totoya said he wanted Vash in the front. It didn't seem like a good idea for the officers but they did what he wanted. They shoved Vash into the front of the car and walked away.

Meanwhile, Milly, Meryl and Knives started their search for Vash. "Do you think we'll find Mr. Vash, Ma'am?" Milly asked to Meryl. Meryl forced a smile and said "I believe that….we will find Vash" but the forced smile didn't last very long. Knives was up ahead. He called to Milly and Meryl ."THERES A CABIN UP AHEAD! MAYBE WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!" he shouted. Milly and Meryl ran and caught up to Knives seeing that there was a cabin. They all approached cautiously. Meryl went around the side and saw the Big man who took Vash. "This is the right place" Meryl said quietly to Milly and Knives. They stood in front of the door. Meryl reached into her pocket and took out the silver gun which belongs to Vash. Milly had the cross gun which she got from Nicolas D. Wolfwood just after he died and Knives had his gun out and ready.

Meryl nodded her head and kicked down the door and pointed her gun at the people sitting in the room. "WHERE IS VASH!" Meryl yelled. The men just laughed. "How are we suppose to know" one said in a quite squeaky voice. Milly tapped Meryl on the shoulder. "Ma'am, maybe we should go…Vash doesn't seem to be here". Meryl just ignored her. She asked again. "Where is.." but was interrupted by Knives. "They handed Vash to the police" Knives said. Meryl looked at Knives with confused look. "He's at the police station in September" Knives continued. The big man laughed. "You're very smart, how do you know this?". "I can enter people's minds and either control them or read them" Knives replied. "We should get going" Knives said. They turned towards the door. One of the men closed it and stood in the way saying "You think you can just barge in here without paying?". "What?!?" Knives, Milly and Meryl said turning around. One guy grabbed Milly, and he took the cross. Another grabbed Meryl and another grabbed Knives. Knives was thrown to the floor and when he tried to get up the one guy with the cross hit him over the head with it knocking Knives out because Knives wasn't fully recovered. 

Knives was laying on the floor unconscious with the cross-gun right beside him. Milly and Meryl were being restrained by some of the men. The big man approached them. He started to talk. "Like my partner said, you're not leaving till you pay". Then the men holding Milly and Meryl threw them against the wall. Milly and Meryl were now sitting on the floor against the wall, and they were surrounded. 

Just at that moment, the door flew open. The men all looked to see who it was. There was no one at first but then two shadowy figures walked in. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" one of the men asked. One of the shadowy figures began to talk. "Wouldn't you like to know!". The voice was recognizable. "WOLFWOOD!" Milly yelled. "YOUR ALIVE!" she said while shoving all the surrounding men out of the way. She ran up to Nicolas and gave him a hug. "You know her Wolfwood?" the other person said. Nikki replied. "Well yes, she's my girlfriend". Milly got Nikki's old gun from off the floor and handed it to him. "I've been taking care of this " she said quietly. Nikki quickly opened it up and took out one of the mini guns. He fired some shots which frightened some men, giving Meryl a chance to get away from them. 

Knives came too. He watched for a few seconds then slowly reached for his gun. Knives picked it up and his arm started to combine with the gun. Nikki looked back at Knives who was aiming his gun at the big man. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Wolfwood yell out to Knives. Knives didn't listen and fired anyway. There was a huge flash of light from the gun's fire. The Big Man got hit and died. 

"What did you do?" asked Milly. Knives was silent. Then he said quietly "I was only protecting you". Meryl walked up to Knives and explained that Vash told them to keep you from killing anyone. Knives said he understood. 

Milly walked back up to Wolfwood. "I thought you were dead" she said. "I was" He replied. "Up until she came and brought me back with her advanced skills in Medicine" he continued while pointing at the Girl standing in the corner. Meryl walked over to the girl. "You are truly amazing. Not very many people have that kind of Medical skill. I'm Meryl, this is Milly and that gentleman over there is Knives. Whats you Name?" Meryl asked. "My name's Shizuka" she replied. Shizuka then walked over to Wolfwood and grabbed his arm. "Shouldn't we get going Nikki?" she said in a soft, sweet voice. Nikki was too busy talking to Milly to hear Jamie. "What are you doing here and where is Vash?" Nikki asked Milly. "Vash was taken by some evil men and we're going to save him" she said. Knives interrupted Milly and Nikki. "We should get going, if we leave now we'll be there in less then a day if we walk fast enough" Knives said as he was walking out the door. 

Meryl noticed Vash's red trench coat laying on a table. She quickly ran over, picked it up and took it with her. She then followed behind Knives out the door. Nikki followed as well with, Milly holding one of his arms and her head leaning on his shoulder while Shizuka was holding onto the other arm. Knives was stuck carrying Wolfwood's cross-gun until one of his arm's was free to carry it. 


	5. lost Technology is found

Prof. Totoya and Vash drove up to this big place surrounded by fences, wire and security camera's. "What is this place? And where did you get all this lost technology?" Vash asked. "This place is unknown to residents of any city or town. Only those who work here know about it. This place is a testing facility which is used for experiments" he answered while driving through the gate which had just been open to let them through. "WHAT!?!, why am I here?" Vash exclaimed. "You're here for some testing" he replied. Vash opened the car door and started running towards the Gate which was more then half closed. Vash started to run even faster to try and make it through the gate, but the gate closed before he got there. Vash was trapped within the walls. "Shit! How could I not see this coming" he said to himself while banging on the metal gate. Prof. Totoya walked up behind Vash. Vash turned and faced Totoya. "I REFUSE TO BE APART OF ANY EXPERIMENT!" Vash yelled. Just then several guards came and formed a circle around Vash and Totoya. Prof. Totoya walked slowly up too Vash. "They were going to kill you back in September. I saved your life and all I ask is that you let me do some experiments" he said while walking closer to Vash. Vash stepped away. "I don't want to be apart of this" Vash said staring Totoya in the eyes. "It'll only be for 1 week then we'll let you go…for a while then we'll need you back after a week or 2" Totoya said. Then a guard came up to the right of Vash. "You don't have a choice, Vash "the stampede" Totoya then said. Then the guard grabbed Vash's right arm, grabbed a needle from his pocket and injected the liquid inside the needle into Vash's arm. Vash fell to the ground still awake, but temporally paralysed. The guard then picked Vash up and carried him inside the building. 

Vash was struggling to move, but it was no use. The man carrying him stopped in front of a room. The door opened and he walked in and dropped Vash onto a bed. The room was white. Then Prof. Totoya walked in. " The paralysis will wear off in about an hour. Try and get some rest. I'll have some food sent here later on and Testing will begin after you're eating." he said. Totoya then walked out of the room and the door slammed shut. Vash turned his head to try and see where we was. On the left of Vash was some drawers, a desk, paper and pencils, and beside a door leading to a washroom, (complete with toilet, shower and bathtub) and a radio. "I guess they want me to be conferrable here". He sighed then tried to release the paralysis on him. He finally got free of it. 

Vash stood up and decided to look around his room. "this room needs some more colour" he thought. "It's too white". then Vash opened one of the desk drawers. There were some new clothes in them. Seeing that his shirt and pants were ripped and dirty, Vash decided to put them on. The shirt was light blue while the pants were black. "They seem to fit" Vash said to himself. "They were pretty good at guessing my size".

Just then the door opened. Vash turned as if it were being attacked. One of Totoya's workers came in with some soup, turkey sandwich and some tea. He placed it at the front of the door then left.

Vash finally finished eating. He stood up and was about to start planning an escape but, was interrupted when the door opened and 3 guards came in and knocked Vash out. Vash awoke in what seemed to be a testing facility. He was strapped down too a chair and was unable to move. Vash struggled a big to break free. He then heard a voice from across the room. It was Totoya. "That won't work" he said. "The metal straps will only unlock with this" he continued holding a remote in his hand. Totoya then put the remote on the table and sat in a chair in front of Vash holding a clip board with a bunch of papers. "We've done some testes while you were asleep, and this information is quite interesting" Totoya said looking at the clipboard. "According to this, you're not even human" he said. Totoya then looked face to face with Vash. "Is this true?" He asked. Vash was silent. "Alright then, well, you don't have to answer, we have all the data we need…for now" Totoya continued. "I'll release you, for about 2 weeks. But, You must return here, oh and don't try running away, I've attached a tracking device in you're neck, you won't be able to hide." Totoya said while reaching for the remote and while 5 guards surrounded Vash. Vash stood and walked out of the room quietly saying to Totoya "You think you can catch me again?". The door then shut and Vash walked down the hall to exit the building. 

Totoya was still in the lab. He said to himself "With this DNA and data, our plans will work, and with any luck, Vash will help me make him stronger". Totoya then called for some of his men. "Our tracking devices have a rage between distance. Make sure Vash doe not exit that range. If does, or goes near the end range, capture him and who ever is with him and hold onto them until I return to this place, I've got to go do some important business. Oh and see if our tests have been successful, let the Dark Vash out and see how well he listens". He said to them. "Yes sir!" they replied.


	6. An old friend returns

Meryl, Milly, Shizuka, Knives and Nicolas D. Wolfwood were walking for almost a day to get to the town where Vash was handed over to. Meryl pointed straight ahead. "Come on! We've almost made it! We have to go help him before it's too late!" she said running towards the town, tripping over her tired feet several times. Nicolas then lifted up his arms to show Milly and Shizuka that he wanted them back (because they were laying their heads on his arms). Wolfwood then ran yelled up to Knives, with Shizuka chasing after him and Milly chasing too. "I'll take that now, thanks for carrying it" Nicolas said while taking his gun from Knives. 

They then entered the city and started to head towards the cities prison. "Do you really think he's here" Knives asked. Meryl replied quietly "he must be here". The group walked into the building. 

There was an officer sitting at a desk. He was half asleep, leaned back in his chair and his feet on his desk. Meryl spoke in a quiet, depressed voice spoke. "umm...excuse me" she said. The officer opened his eyed. "Can I help you with something?" he replied. Meryl then continued. "Did someone hand Vash over here?". The policeman started saying "Yep, at like 6 am a giant man brought him and collect the reward". Meryl started to force a smile. The officer continued. "But…Some person, who's name we have promised to not give away, bailed him and took full custody of Vash about 3hours later. Meryl lost her smile and slammed her hand on the desk. "WHERE IS HE?!" she demanded. But the officer said that he was not permitted to tell them. Knives, who was with Nikki and the girls, reached for his gun in his pocket. Knives gripped it but, Wolfwood stretched out his arm in front of Knives. "Not is not the time for that, just leave it" Wolfwood said. Knives nodded his head and released the gun. Meryl shed a tear asking the officer again but still, he refused to answer.

Just then, the sound of gunfire started. Milly, Meryl, Knives, Nikki, and Shizuka all ran outside to see what it was. 

They opened the door to look outside. They saw a tall man shooting at random people, creating a panic in the town. 

Meryl's eyes widened. She then started to walk slowly towards the man. "I know it's him but…" Meryl thought. Meryl stopped walking. "Vash!" Meryl said quietly. "What's happened to you?" she then asked. The man looked and then pointed his gun at Meryl. Just then Knives, Milly, Nicolas and Shizuka ran up to Meryl. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shizuka yelled to Meryl. Knives then stepped forward with his gun. He then took a good look at the enemy. "He looks like Vash, but, he couldn't be, Vash would never shoot others" Knives said. Nicolas then interrupted. "Vash never did like the colour black either. Since when does Vash wear black and have black hair?" Wolfwood said to Meryl. The Dark Vash gave a smirk. "Well, maybe Vash finally realized how pathetic the human race is" he then said. 

Knives then took out his gun and was preparing to fire. Knives also tried to enter the Dark Vash's mind to see who he really was but, somehow, the dark Vash was blocking Knives from entering. "I can't enter his mind! Alright, then I'll just have to fight" knives said. Nicolas then held up his gun as well. A fight was about to start. 


	7. Vacation from testing

Back at the testing Lab, The real Vash was just leaving for a 2 week break and an attempt to escape. Vash stepped outside the gates. The gates then started to close. Vash stood in front of the closed gates. He lifted his arm and felt behind his neck. He was able to feel the tracking chip in his neck. "This thing must have a distance where it can't be reached, I'll just have to keep walking straight until I'm out of it's range. Their technology can't be that advanced as to have no distance range" Vash thought to himself while lowering his arm back down. "Well, better start going" Vash said. 

Vash looked in the distance and noticed some person running his way. The figure was close. Vash noticed that the person running was a girl being chased by a gang of boys. Within minuets, the girl ran right into Vash. She then hid behind Vash, gripping his shirt. Vash turned his head in confusion and looked at he girl. He then looked forward seeing 4 boys. "Quit hiding you wimp" one of them said. Vash took a step towards one of the boys and picked him up by the collar oh his shirt. "Leave her alone and go home" Vash yelled to the boys. Vash then let go of the boy and they ran away. Vash then turned around to the girl. "are you ok" he asked. The Girl nodded and smiles. "I'm Miaku" she said. "Whats your name?" she then asked. Vash looked and smiled. "I'm Vash" he answered. "YOU'RE VASH! VASH THE STAMPEDE?!?" replied Miaku in excitement. "So, where are you off to Vash" Miaku asked. Vash was silent. "Well, I'm not too sure just yet…" 

Vash then said. Vash then started to walk away into the horizon. Miaku however, followed. 

Vash looked back noticing Miaku right behind him. "why are you following me? It's very dangerous" he said. Miaku just kept walking with Vash, eventually gripping Vash's arm and leaning her head on his arm too.   
As Vash and Miaku were walking, they noticed something up ahead. They both ran to see what it was. 

They stopped running, only to find that they found a forest. "How can a forest grow here? On this planet?" Miaku asked. Vash shook his head and said quietly "I'm not sure, I've seen something like this before but, not as big as a real forest. This is perfect, it'll block the tracking devices signals". Vash then looked down at Miaku and said "Lets continue on, we can set camp in the forest". They then continued on into the forest. 


	8. a Fight begins

Back where Dark Vash was, a fight was about to begin. Wolf Wood and Knives both held up their guns, pointing them at their enemy. About to fire, Meryl ran in front of Nikki and Knives. "STOP IT!" Meryl yelled. Just then, The Dark Vash dropped his gun. He then put his hands on his head and started to scream in pain. "What is wrong?! Wait, Can it be?!? I was created from the real Vash meaning that I'm like him, with his mind" He thought to himself. He then looked up with an evil glare in his eye. "I'll let you go for now, but once I get rid of this mind and find one that does not try to stop me from fighting, don't expect me to go easy on you" He said while starting to walk away. The Dark Vash then thought to himself "Damn, When the hell will Totoya find others to make me invincible? Just Having Vash's DNA in me isn't good enough!" then he disappeared into the horizon with Knives and Wolfwood watching and looking confused. 

"Should we stop him?" Knives asked. Nicolas then looked up at Meryl who was standing in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asked to Meryl. Meryl looked at Wolfwood, forced a smile and nodded. 

Milly walked up to Meryl. "I don't that was Mr. Vash, he would never kill anyone" She said putting her hand on Meryl's shoulder and smiling. 

Just then Shizuka walked up to Wolfwood, Knives, Meryl and Milly. "Wait, the guy you're looking for is Vash?!? Are you crazy? He'll Kill you!" She exclaimed. Wolfwood walked up in front of Shizuka and faced her. "You wouldn't understand, you never met the guy" he said. Shizuka started to blush. She then grabbed Wolfwood's arm laying her head on him and said "Maybe you're right Nikki! I'm sorry, can you forgive me for saying such bad things about you're friend?". Before Wolfwood could answer, Milly walked over with a angry face on. She then grabbed Wolfwood's other arm and rested her head and said "Shouldn't we get going honey?". This only made Shizuka angry. 

Meryl and Knives were watching this. "Do you think we should be following Vash to see where he's going?" Knives said to Meryl. Meryl looked up at Knives. "I agree but, I don't think that's possible, Just look at those guys over there" she said pointing at Wolfwood, Milly and Shizuka. "It looks like Wolfwood has started his own fan club". Meryl then asked "He used to work for you, didn't he?". Knives was silent for about 3 seconds then replied. "You mean Nicolas? Umm, well, Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?. Meryl then replied "Then you would have know that he was shot and didn't make it". Knives sighed. "I know, but what about it?" Meryl then smacked Knives across the head. "What was that for?" Knives asked. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!?" Meryl exclaimed. "When we found Wolfwood in the chapel, he was dead. It's not possible that he can be here in flesh?!? There is something about that girl, Shizuka". Knives nodded "I think you're right" he said quietly. They then both walked over to Shizuka, Nicolas and Milly.

Meryl tapped Shizuka on the shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" she asked quietly. Shizuka nodded and released Wolfwood's arm and because Shizuka and Milly were trying to pull Nicolas towards them, this caused Wolfwood to fall on Milly. "Sorry Nikki!" Shizuka said turning and walking with Meryl and Knives. "What can I do for you?" Shizuka then asked. Meryl stopped walking. "Wolfwood was dead when we found him in the chapel. How is it that now he's alive and well?". Shizuka shrugged and said "I don't know". Knives then said "Who exactly are you, and how is he alive? I know you know, don't give me this 'I don't know' crap". Shizuka then turned around and looked at Wolfwood. "Ok. Fine. I'll answer you're questions. My name is Shizuka Kamrio, I am 21 and ever since I can remember, I've been able to heal people". Meryl was shocked to hear this. "I had no idea there was still people like you around!" Meryl said. "How did you know Nicolas was in the chapel and how could you heal him if he was already dead?" Meryl then asked. Shizuka gave a smile. "That's easy. I was walking by a chapel in Augusta City, when I saw Nikki walking up the steps leaving a trail of blood. I decided to follow him inside. I was hiding behind a statue and quietly watched him and when as I was about to go help him, a tall man with blond hair and a red coat entered, went to Nikki realizing he was dead and left to go tell some people , or so I think. Too answer you're other question. I was able to heal him because, when a person dies, their spirit doesn't fully leave the body right away. He may have been dead as in not breathing, no pulse and not being able to move physically, but, his spirit was still active inside his body making it still possible to heal him. Do you understand now?" Shizuka then asked. Knives and Meryl nodded their heads. 

Knives walked over to Milly and Wolfwood. "We should go now" Knives said. Knives then turned to Shizuka and Meryl. "Are you ready to go? We should try and catch up to Vash to see what's really going on". Knives then said. As they started to walk Shizuka said "I wonder that Vash meant when he said something about a new mind". Milly replied. "Maybe Mr. Vash is tired of being himself so he wants to be someone else?" she said. Everyone got a good laugh out of that. The group then exited the town. 


	9. forest

Vash and Miaku were walking through the forest. "Do you think there are any dangerous animals in this forest?" Miaku asked Vash. Vash laughed and replied. "I don't think so. Besides, I'm here to protect you ok?". Miaku smiled. "OK!" she said. Miaku then grabbed Vash's arm and Leaned her head on him. "I'm glad I ran into someone like you" she said quietly. "That reminds me" Vash said. "I was wondering, Why were you being chased?". Miaku opened her mouth to tell Vash what happened. She stopped and said, My family and I owned a restaurant, and this place was just a rented building, so we paid the real owner monthly. It was normally my parents who cooked the food and paid the man, but about 2-3 months ago, they died and I was left with the store and within those few months, business has been horrible. Those boys are the ones who came in to collect the rent for the building and when they found out I couldn't pay rent for having the building for those months I had it, they attacked. Luckily, I ran into you and you saved my life. I forget whether I said thanks or not but, Thankyou". Miaku said looking up at Vash. When she finally looked up at his eyes she noticed that he was crying. With tears in his eyes, said "That is so sad!". Miaku then grabbed Vash's arm and started to walk. "It's alright now, lets get going" she said. Vash nodded and they started too walk.

you know, you run pretty fast, you have great agility" Vash said to Miaku. Miaku was silent. She blushed and leaned her head on Vash's shoulder. Just then. Vash then suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?" Vash said. Miaku replied quietly. "It's probably just the wind" she said. They then took a step which released a net from underneath them, catching them and bringing them up into the air. 

Vash quietly said to Miaku, "It's ok, I'll get us out". He then tried to release the knife in his boot but is wasn't coming out. "DAMN! DON'T TELL ME TOTOYA TOOK THE KNIFE OUT!" Vash yelled. Vash then lifted his arm which then turned into gun. "Miaku, it's not a very far fall down, I'm going to shoot the rope, are you ok if I do that?" Vash asked. Miaku nodded. "Ok Here we go" Vash said while pressing the trigger on his hand gun. "DAMN! HE ALSO DISABKES MY GUN!" Vash then yelled. Miaku then said in a calm voice. "Maybe we can rip the net?" Miaku said. Vash nodded his head then used all his strength too try and break the rope creating the net. "No use. Maybe someone will come" Vash said. Vash then said "Well, who knows how long we'll be here for. Tell me a little about you're self Miaku". Miaku replied "Ok, well, My name is Miaku Seado. I am 21 and well, I don't know what else to say. Tell me about you're self Vash." Miaku replied. Vash was silent. "All you really need to know is that I'm Vash" he said. 

"I think I get it!?!" Vash said. Miaku was confused. "What do you get?" she said. Vash laughed. "Sorry, I've discovered why there was a trap here. Just beyond this forest is the end range of the tracking device, and they don't want me to exit that range and because Totoya is away, they can't keep me at the lab because no one's allowed in the Lab when Totoya's not there. And they know that if I knew if there was a distance where the tracking device would end, They know that I'd try to escape!" Vash exclaimed. Miaku was ever more confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!?" Miaku asked. Vash looked at her and said, "Oh It's nothing…I've just figured something out, you don't really need to know".

Just then a couple of men came to the net. "WE'RE SAVED!" Miaku said. "I don't think so" Vash said quietly. "They look like Totoya's workers" Vash thought to himself. 

One of the men climbed up to branch where the net was attached. He took out a knife and cut the part tied around the tree branch. The net fell with Vash and Miaku inside. Just before the net hit the ground, Vash moved around in the net so that Miaku landed on him instead of the ground. They landed. Vash gave a small moan of pain. "Vash?!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?" Miaku asked. Vash looked at Miaku and said "Yeah, I'm fine". Miaku then looked at the men who were there. She got on her hands and knees trying to move away (not like she can really get far in a net) from Vash because she didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Could you please get us out of this net? All you did was cut it down, it's still tied in a know at the top and we can't get it" she said. Vash grabbed her arm and pulled Miaku down towards him. "These guys aren't who you think they are, just be quiet" He said too her.

Just then one of the men walked up to them and smirked. "So you've finally discovered why you're here. Well, you may have discovered that but, you don't know what our plan is!" He said. Vash sat up. "I'll go quietly with you, but let her go" he said. The man then squatted down so he was face to face with Vash. "Like I said you have no idea what our plan is". Then, a couple of the other men Cut the net grabbing Miaku and Vash. They then tied their hands behind their backs and then they stared to walk, taking Miaku and Vash with them.

While they were walking, Vash asked "I know Totoya is away so, we can't go to the lab, where are you taking us?". But everyone ignored him. Miaku whispered to Vash. "What are we going to do?" she said. "I'm not really sure, just do what they say for now, we'll figure something out soon" He whispered back. 

After a while, they left the forest and entered the desert. Everyone stopped walking and a man up in the front knelt down and opened a door that was buried in the sand. "A hidden hideout" Vash thought to himself. They then started to walk again. They entered the underground base. 

The base was all a rusted red colour and very dusty. Right besides the stairs were a bunch of silver bars from the roof to the ground which formed a square with a couple of benches inside. This is where they threw Miaku and Vash in and locked the cell door. 

After they put Miaku and Vash in the cage/cell, the men all walked through a door at the back of the room. The closed the door shut. "Now's our chance too escape" Vash said. Miaku turned to Vash. "how?" she asked. Vash sighed and sat on a bench. "I don't know he said". Miaku then went too the side of the cage closest to the room the men went into. Maybe we can hear what their saying!" she said. Vash walked over as quiet as possible to try and hear as well. As they were trying to listen a they heard a voice just outside the cage saying "It's not nice to eavesdrop". Vash and Miaku looked and saw a man who looked like Vash smirking. Miaku went back against the wall standing in the centre trying to get away from him, but Vash stood eye too eye with the dark Vash. The dark Vash then reached his hand through the bars and grabbed Vash from the through pulling Vash towards him. Vash took his hands and tried to release the Dark Vash's grip around his neck. "VASH!" Miaku yelled running up too him from behind. 

"So you're Vash, I'm glad I can finally meet the weakling I was created from". 

Just then the men came running out of the room. "Oh it's you. We thought the prisoners were trying to escape". One of the men said. The Dark Vash then through Vash down onto the ground on top of Miaku. The Dark Vash then turned and walked over to the men. "Don't worry, they won't escape. And I haven't returned for long, I'm going out tomorrow" He said with a smirk on his face. The men nodded then they went back inside the room. 

The Dark Vash turned to Vash and Miaku. "It was nice meeting you Vash, have a good night" He said in a sarcastic voice. He then walked up the stairs and outside. 

Miaku sat up and looked at Vash. "I'm tired, I'll sleep on this bench and you can have that one" she said. Miaku then went over to the bench, laid down and fell asleep. Vash didn't feel like sleeping that night. Instead, he stayed up all night looking for a way to escape. He then noticed a vent. "I wouldn't fit in it but Miaku may be able too" Vash said walking over to Miaku. Vash then took his hands and placed them oh her shoulders to wake her up. "Miaku" he whispered. She then slowly opened her eyes. "Wha-what time is it" she asked. "I don't know but I've got a plan!" Vash replied. Miaku's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? How?" she asked. Vash then pointed to the air vent. "You are going to crawl through that Vent which should lead to the surface up above. You will then run away and never come back, not even for me". he said. Miaku started to feel sad. "You want me to do what? I am not leaving without you. I will go through the Vent but, I'm not going to leave you. I'll go get help!" she replied. Vash smiled. "Do what you want but I don't think that is the best decision" he said quietly as he pulled open the vent. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for Now. Be careful" Vash said. Miaku smiled. Vash the lifted Miaku up so she could get herself inside the vent. As soon as she got in, Vash closed it up again. 

Miaku was crawling in the vent when she suddenly hit the top. She pushed open the lid, sand slid off the top and she peeked out. She noticed the Dark Vash talking to a few of Totoya's workers. Thinking that she was not watched, Miaku jumped out and Started to run away in the opposite direction in which the men were talking. Some of the men saw her. "STOP HER!" One of the yelled. The Dark Vash then lifted his arm to stop them. "Let her be, we have no use for people like her, We only need those who are strong" he said as he started to walk away into the other direction.

Miaku slowed down, turned her head and noticed that The Dark Vash and the rest of the men were walking the other way. SO, Miaku decided too follow, trying not too be noticed. 

After about 7 minuets of walking, the Dark Vash and the 2 men he was with entered the car. "I better see where their going" Miaku thought to herself. "I hope Vash is alright". She then crawled under the car, got on her back, grabbed some parts and pulled herself up, hoping that she wouldn't get noticed, that she wouldn't fall and that this would somehow lead her too help. 


	10. Transportation

The car came to a sudden stop in the nearest town which was 30 minuets away. Miaku let herself go. She dropped to the ground, then slipped out to the back of the car. Miaku then Hear the Dark Vash say "you again!?" Miaku ducked down behind the car too watch what was going on. She saw the Dark Vash standing with the 2 men pointing their guns at Milly, Meryl, Wolfwood, Shizuka and Knives. The Dark Vash then walked up too Knives, pretending too be a changed real Vash, and said "Too long have you and I had a brother rivalry, join me, help me take control of human life". Knives looked eye too eye with the Dark Vash. "What happened too you? First for tell me not too Kill now you want me too kill? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!". Just then Meryl stepped in front of Knives. A tear shed from her eyes and she looked up. "What happened too you Vash?". The dark Vash had no answer. He just stepped back in between the 2 men holding guns. "All I want is Knives" the Dark Vash then said. "Knives can either come peacefully with me or I'll take him by force!". 

Just then Miaku ran and Head budded the Dark Vash, knocking him too the ground. She then yelled "DON'T BE FOOLED BY THIS FAKE VASH! HURRY FOLLOW ME! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!". Without any thoughts, Knives and the rest decided too follow Miaku out of the town. 

"Who are you?" Wolfwood asked Miaku while they were running. "Miaku" she replied with hardly any breath. Shizuka looked behind her and then yelled "We're being followed! What do we do? Wait! It's just Vash chasing us, where are the other 2 men?". Miaku then took a deep breath then said "You guys keep running, I'm going too pretend I fell, let them catch me and if my plan works well, they'll bring me back too the base where they are temporarily holding Vash. You guys will follow behind trying too not be noticed". Knives looked at Miaku and said "NO! I'll go!" but he was too late. Miaku had just faked a fall. Everyone kept running. 

Miaku looked around on the ground, noticing a sharp rock. Too make the fall seem real, she took the rock, scraped her knee and made a small scratch on her arm, which bled a bit, and put some dirt on herself. She then laid down face first pretending she just fell. 

Just then the Dark Vash approached her. Miaku started too stand up, but soon felt a heavy boot on her back holding her down on the ground. She wasn't really hurt but, she had too convince them she was, so she pretended that she was in pain. Miaku was then forced too roll over on her back. She saw that it was the Dark Vash. "Where did Knives and the others run too?" he asked. Miaku was silent. She then gave a smirk and said "Where did you're two friends go?". The Dark Vash then picked Miaku up by the collar of her shirt and said "I don't even know why I let you go in the first place".

He then picked Miaku up over his shoulder and started too walk back too the base (because the other two men took the cars and left). Miaku, with her head hanging over the Dark Vash's shoulder looked up, seeing that her plan worked perfectly so far, because the others were following behind as quietly as possible. 

The Dark Vash finally stopped walking, bent down and opened a trap door. They were back at the base. 

He started too walk down the steps. 

Vash, who was already in the prison cell, stood up. The Dark Vash then opened the door and threw Miaku in. He then closed the cell door and locked it. He said nothing, turned and walked into the room next door.

Vash went over too Miaku too help her up. "Why did you come back?" Vash asked while picking her up. Miaku looked up at Vash. "I had too show you're friends the way too get here and since we were being chased, I figured I'd get caught so they could follow!". Vash gave a smirk. "Couldn't have you just showed them the way you're self?" he then asked. Vash then looked at Miaku's bloody arm. "YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Vash exclaimed. He then started too rip off the sleeve of his shirt too make a bandage for Miaku's arm. "It's nothing, really." Miaku said while Vash was tying the material around the cut. 

"how far behind were my friends?" Vash asked. Miaku looked at the door at the top of the stairs. "Not too far behind" she said quietly. Vash then asked "which friends did you catch up with?". Miaku looked at Vash. "I think their names were Milly, Meryl, Knives, Shizuka and Wolfwood" she replied. "I don't know any Shizuka and Wolfwood is dead, it couldn't have been him" Vash then said. Miaku's voice raised a tiny bit. "Wolfwood isn't dead, I'm positive that what he said his name was. He carried a Giant cross and looked a little like a priest" she then continued. Vash went quiet for a few seconds. "That's not possible, it was probably someone trying too be Wolfwood. Wolfwood is…" The door suddenly opened and Wolfwood Peeked his head in too see if the place was safe too enter. Vash then Continues "NOT DEAD!?". Wolfwood then signalled too the others that it was safe too go down. 

When Meryl got too the bottom of the stairs, she ran over too Vash. "Are you alright Vash?" she asked. Vash gave a smile and replied "Yes, I'm fine". She then showed Vash his Trench coat. "I found this and kept it safe for you". Vash then quietly said (while Meryl handed him the coat) "thankyou, that means a lot too me". Vash then put his red coat on.


	11. Back to the begining

Milly, Knives and Shizuka were looking around at the stuff that was in the underground base, while Wolfwood and Meryl were over with Vash. "So, where are the keys too unlock this?" Wolfwood asked Vash. Miaku then stood up and Pointed. "Over behind the stairs" she said. 

Shizuka then ran over too where Miaku was pointing. She grabbed the keys which were hanging on the wall, then turned and went too go unlock the door but tripped on he way over. The Keys slid over too Wolfwood's feet. He bent down too pick it up but, just as he stood up, he heard some guns cocking. Wolfwood slowly looked too his side only too see a silver gun pointed at his head. Everyone was surrounded. He then heard a voice. "Drop you're weapons" it said. It was one of Totoya's workers and the Dark Vash's followers. 

Wolfwood then slowly stood up. He turned his head too look behind and he saw that Shizuka had been "Helped up", and that Milly, Meryl and Knives had 4 men pointing their guns at them. There was no escape. 

Wolfwood then released the cross-gun off of his back. It fell too the ground. Milly and Knives both also dropped their guns. Meryl on the other hand figured she could get away with her derringers which were hidden within part of her clothing, But the men weren't stupid and they noticed that her "cape" was unusually bumpy and heavy, so the checked it, and took out all of the guns. 

Just then, the Dark Vash walked in. "We caught these trespassers trying too interfere with Totoya's work" one of the men said. The Dark Vash gave a smirk and then replied. "I finally got what Totoya wanted, plus 4 extras, Totoya will be pleased. Just put them with Vash and that girl for now, I'll wait for Totoya too call to see what he wants done with those 3 girls and the priest" he said. The dark Vash then lifted up a set of keys. "Did you really think I would leave the originals just hanging around like that?". He then snapped his fingers and 2 henchmen went up too Vash (who was on one side) and Miaku (who was on the other side) (On the outside of the prison). They then reached in and grabbed them, holding them against the bars, with their arms around their necks, so that when they opened the gate, no one would try too get away. Miaku found it very hard breath and she was trying too loosen the mans arms around the neck. But struggling only made it worse. Vash also found it hard to breath, but not as much as Miaku. He was also trying too get the mans arms off so that he could get a gasp of air.

Just then, the dark Vash opened the door and told them too get in, and that's just what Wolfwood, Shizuka, Milly, Meryl and Knives did. As soon as Knives entered the small cell, the dark Vash slammed the door shut and locked it, and the 2 men restraining Vash and Miaku let go. "Are you alright?" Wolfwood asked. Vash was trying too catch his breath but he nodded yes. Miaku was also trying too catch her breath, but then suddenly passed out, with her head landing beside Vash's feet. "Miaku!" everyone exclaimed as they went too help her. Shizuka stood back and said in a quite voice "she's alright, just exhausted. She just needs some rest, let her be for now". and everyone listened. 

Vash couldn't help but stare at Wolfwood. "I thought you died!" Vash then said. Wolfwood started too laugh. "I was but you really think I'd die that easily?". Shizuka interrupted and said "He was dead, but I was able too bring him back, it wasn't his time yet, and his spirit was not at ease". Vash looked at her very confused. He then said "I'm Vash, who are you?". Shizuka smiled and said "I'm Shizuka". Just as Vash was going too start a conversation with Shizuka, Miaku rolled over Vash's boot and her head was then in between Vash's feet and her head was covered by his trench coat. She then opened her eyes very slowly and lifted her arm too her head. She then because awake and sat up as fast of ever in a panic. "OH MY GOD!" she said. She then looked at Vash and said "I'M SORRY!" over and over again very quickly. Vash didn't know what too say. Miaku then said quietly "Oh God, Please kill me now!". One of the henchmen heard her say that and he walked over too the bars pointing his gun at Miaku's head. "That can be arranged" he said. He then started too pull the trigger but the sound of gunshot was behind him. It was the dark Vash. He had shot the henchman in the arm. The guy gave a scream in pain and was grasping his arm which hut like hell and was bleeding. The dark Vash then said "We can't kill them now. Totoya's returned, and he said he could make use of all of them". He then called too some of his men. "Get the cars ready and prepare too head too Totoya's lab" he said. The men said a quick yes sir then went up above ground. 

Milly stood up. "I think their going somewhere!" she then said. Everyone looked at her. Meryl then sat Milly back down. Vash then turned too Milly and said "They are going somewhere, but chances are, we're going too.". Vash, Milly, Meryl and Miaku then heard the Dark Vash's voice behind them, on the out side of the bars. "Well, so you're not all complete idiots". he then pointed his gun at Vash and the others and said "before we go, here's some tips. You listen too Totoya, you live a little longer. You listen too me, you live a little longer. Understood? You try anything between now and the time it takes too get to the lab, you'll regret it!" 

Just then, one of the men ran down the stairs. "The cars are ready sir!" he said. The dark Vash smiled. "Great! Within 2 days I'll be completed! I'll be indestructible!" he said. The Dark Vash then said (while some men were opening the gate) "Careful, make sure they don't try anything!". me men nodded then told everyone too get out. Vash and the others did as they were told. 

They walked up the stairs and were finally above ground in the daylight. Wolfwood looked too the side, noticing that the men were also packing the weapons that they collected from everyone earlier. 


End file.
